Speaking of the devil
by kimberlycatastrophe
Summary: Ginny is bored and makes her way to the kitchens on the last day of school before summer break. What happens when Draco turns up as well? One Shot. Draco/Ginny R&R i'd really appreciate it ;D


_God damn it....it's about to be eleven o'clock and I'm still here? Damn, this bitch can talk...I wonder if she'll notice if I just leave....she'll probably just keep talking to herself....blah I need to go...._

"Hermione....I need to go, I promised Dean I'd meet him before we leave, and I don't think I'll have time in the morning..." I explained, interrupting what I'm sure would have been a long, absolutley boring explanation of the plain and simple fact that Hermione had known Ron and Lavender would never last since the moment Lavender started showing interest in him.

"Oh, yes....I guess time just got away from me," She said, looking at her watch and gathering her books. I did the same and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Well, I'll be seeing you soon, I suppose. Take care, Ginny," she told me, leaning over to give me a hug and then setting off to the common room. I wondered later if she realized I was lying about meeting Dean when I didn't show up to the Common Room, or even the dormitory for that matter. Probably not...she's so nosy, she would have sent some kind of search party after me...ha, that would have been interesting....

I walked out of the library and set off to the left instead of the right, the path I'd normally take if I wanted to go to the Gryffindor tower. But on this particular occasion, I -for whatever fateful reason- decided that I didn't want to go to the Gryffindor tower just yet, telling myself I should get some Gryffindor-free air before being stuffed in an old, dirty house full of hormonal brothers (particularly Ronald) and moody Order members.

Humming softly, I wandered the halls of Hogwarts School, admiring the snoozing portraits as I passed, occasionally greeting the few who were still awake. After about ten minutes of wandering around aimlessly, I took a right down towards the hallway where I knew the kitchens were. I walked up to the portrait, reached up and tickled the pear (all the while thinking this was quite a ridiculous way of gaining access to the kitchens, but amused none the less) and watched as turned into a big, brass doorknob.

I stepped inside, making sure to close the door (erm, portrait..?) behind me, then turned to see all the house elves gathering around me, offering food, refreshment, and desert. I smiled kindly to a small elf clad in nothing but a pink, frilly pillowcase and two mismatched wolly socks, then asked her for some tea. She quickly obliged, handing it over with a shaky hand. I thanked her and proceded to sit down on one of the many chairs that I was being offered. Another elf brought me a large plate of fresh cookies and then shooed the others off, instructing them to continue with their work. I smiled to myself as I watched the excited elves go back into work-mode and considered what Hermione would be doing, had I been generous enough to invite her. The truth was, I didn't particularly like Hermione all that much... _I mean, she's nice and all, but there's something about her I just can't stand...maybe its her know-it-all demeanor that ticks me off all the time...or maybe it was the fact that she's secretly (yet so obviously) in love with my brother. _

My thoughts lingered on Hermione for a while, but eventually transitioned over to Harry Potter, Ron's other best friend. Together they made the Golden Trio (or, as I privatley reffered to them as, The Golden Pricks). I remanisced on the days where I had found myself in quite the unrequited love with Mr. Potter (or, as i privatley reffered to him as, The-Boy-who-just-wouldn't-die), and how silly my infatuation had been. Slightly embarassed with this train of thought, I forced myself to think of something else.

I don't know how long I sat there in the Hogwarts kitchen, eating cookies that were immedietly replaced with new ones whenever required, musing to myself and inwardly laughing at the people I called my friends.

_What a joke_, I thought. _These people think they stand a chance against Voldemort...I'm going to laugh when they all find themselves dead...oh no, wait....no, I won't....because I'll be dead too_. I thought, frowning to myself. _Thats not exactly fair, I shouldn't have to die for their ignorance...maybe I'll just disappear....I could find myself a decent job in the states, I think....or maybe Australia...hmm _This particular train of thought was only to amuse myself....I knew I could never leave my family behind, no matter how stupid they're decisions were. That's what seperated me from a traitor; The difference between me and those awful Slytherins who were always getting in the way of my fun. I could never have a moments peace with them around, with their constant talking and they're pointless words....sometimes I just wanted to say "Shut up!" and walk away.

But of course, that wouldn't sit with any of those pricks. No, the thought of having their pride insulted (especially by such a filthy blood traitor) was outrageous. I'd be cursed within the hour. _Especially that Malfoy boy...whats his name...?....Drake, I think? No, thats not it....uhm...damn....Drakpo...Dralo....Drapo.....Dra-ko...Draco! Yeah, that's definatly it...Draco Malfoy. He's always taking the fun out of everything...especially when he pisses Ron and Harry off...dosn't he realise he makes everything worse for everyone else by setting them off? Couldn't he just chillax for two minutes and let me have a break? No of course not. And then there's that awful group of losers he hangs around with....Crabbe and Goyle (_I didn't even bother to try and remember their first names) _who are so stupid I doubt even they can remember their first names....._ _that Pansy Parkinson girl who laughs like some kind of hag....and that other boy....fuck, what's his name? Something foreign.....Brian..? No, definatly not.......Br-....Bl-......Bl-a....Bl-aze....Blaise, there you go! Blaise Zabini who....whose never quite done anything to me personally, come to think of it....huh....strange....I don't actually remember anytime he's realy done anything to anyone....._

I spent the next half hour trying to remember a time when Blaise Zabini had done anything to me or any of my friends. Unsuccesful and frustrated, I got up to leave. All the little elves crowded around me, apparantly under the impression that I found their services unsatisfactory, for they were now offering me more food. I barely made it to the door, trying to assure them that I was fine and unsuccesfuly thanking them for their generosity. I reached behid for the doorknob, desperate to escape but not wanting to turn my back in case they started some kind of riot....

As my hand wrapped around the cold doorknob, it turned. I snatched my hand away, startled, and then I realized that someone was turning the knob from the other side... I quickly jumped out of the way, but ended up tripping over one of the elves. I fell, face first, onto the hard stone floor, hitting my nose quite hard but not hard enough for blood. I gasped, then groaned, momentarily forgetting the reason why I had jumped away in the first place.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked an awfully familiar voice from behind me. _Ugh, speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear _I thought, letting out another groan. I looked up at him slowly, praying that I was mistaken. But of course I wasn't, and there, standing before me with a nasty smirk on his face, was Draco Malfoy, looking as cocky as ever.

"I could ask you the same question," I mumbled, getting up on my feet. The elves crowded around me once more, and I took a pack of ice that was being offered to me by the same elf in the pink pillow case then proceded to press it to my nose.

"What happened to you?" he asked, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"I tripped..." I said quietly, not really caring if he heard me or not. But apparantly he did.

"Of course you did. Coordination is notoriously something you Weasley's lack...." he sneered. I ignored this comment.

"Shove off," I said, trying to get around him to the door, but he wouldn't let me pass. I sighed, imagining the the consequences if if I were to hex him and then ditch him there with the house elves, instructing them to not let him out of their sights....._hmm...it might work...but then again someone would come looking for him, undoubtedly that Parkinson hag....blah, I guess I better not then..._

"Weasely, I'm talking to you. Don't they teach you manners in that pigsty home of yours?" he snapped, clearly frustrated that I had zoned out.

"Uhm, no, unfortunatley not, Malfoy..." I said distractedly, once again trying to pass him. He still would not let me through. "Look, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to be somewhere..." I told him, expecting him to call me a filthy muggle-lover and then let me through. But no, instead he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"I'm not quite finished with you, Weaslette," he said angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well could you hurry up, then?" I asked him, trying to pull his hand away. "Don't touch me Malfoy, I might have to hex you," I added when his grip tightened around my face, moving lower to my neck.

"Oh, yeah, Weasley? And what if I were to break your pretty little neck?" he asked sadisticly. I groaned in frustration, glaring daggers at him and reached in my pocket to get my wand.

"Now, I suppose that would complicate things....but then again so would this," I said, sliding my hands up his (quite muscular) body and resting my free hand on his face, the other holding my wand to his temple. His smirk grew.

"Do it then, Weasley. Hex me," he dared, pulling his wand out as well and holding it to my waist. I chuckled silently, trying to hide the fact that it was increasingly becoming difficult to breathe as his hand tightened around my neck little by little.

"Now Malfoy, there's no need to get violent. All you have to do is let me go and I'll be off, I won't even tell anyone you were scared of the Weaselette. It'll be our little secret, I promise," I told him, smiling at his annoyance. "I'm not scared of you," I added, wiggling my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes and then slid his hands off my neck. "Ah, so you admit defeat?" I asked, deciding to make the most of the situation and play with him a bit, then pushed my body against his.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"I'm waiting for you to be mean and push me away from you," I said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked. This surprised me. What happened to the witty retort and then the rude comment about my family? What happened to the Malfoy I knew.

"Because you haven't done it yet, so there must be something wrong..." I explained, leaning forward so that my mouth was right next to his ear. I felt him stiffen under me, and I waited for him to pull his wand out and hex me, and maybe even curse me, but stood my ground. I couldn't help but like the way his abs felt on my body, though he was a few inches taller than me. "You have nice abs," I whispered in his ear, feeling his body tense even more, though he still made no movement to remove me. His breathing became heavy and I realized that he had closed his eyes. Suspiciously, I pushed myself up against him just right to feel that he had become hard. _Oh, I see....He likes it. ha! Who'd've thought? _I thought, considering my options. _Blah, it's the last day before summer vacation, might as well have some fun.... _I decided, smirking.

I dragged my hands down his body once more, finding his hands, which were clenched in tight fists. I lifted them up to my waist and then slide my hands up his chest again.

"Do you like that, Malfoy?" I purred seductively, liking the way his body shivered against mine. I waited for him to respond, but he was still trying hard to fight the erection that I could feel against my belly button. I put my mouth to his ear and moaned slightly.

"Stop, it, Ginny," he said firmly, though he didn't seem like he meant it.

"Ginny? Since when are we on a first name basis?" I laughed. "Okay, erm...Draco," I continued, quickly remembering his first name so that I didn't get it wrong, "if you say so," I slid my hands off his body slowly, but made sure to slide them off right passed his extended cock.

"Wow, I guess you did like it," I laughed, rolling my eyes at him. "Your such a guy. You know, Malfoy, everytime I've ever talked to you you've done nothing but insult me. I guess your no different than all the other boys here," I told him.

"Yeah, your right, Weasley I'm not. Because I, like all the other boys in this castle, would not touch you with a ten foot pole," He said, but the shakiness in his voice gave away the fact that he was lying.

"Oh, really, Malfoy?" I said, pushing my body against his again, but this time I gripped his erection. He gasped, using his hands to push me closer. "Now tell me you wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole," I said, leaning forward to kiss his neck gently. He groaned, his deep voice vibrating against my lips. I chuckled, sucking on the same spot, leaving a red hickie.

"Ginny," he started, using his shaky hands to try and make me stroke him. I slid my hand other hand up his shirt and across his abs. I couldn't help myself. I'm a sucker for buff guys.

"Tell me you want me, Malfoy," I whispered against his neck, sliding the hand that was holding his cock down his pants for a better grip, then started sliding it back and forth.

"Ginny, I want you," He moaned. I chuckled, sliding my hand back out of his pants. I could tell he'd never had sex before, and I wasn't about to change that.

"See? Was that so hard?" I asked him, smiling. He was obviously embarassed, but I didn't really care considering all the times he had embarassed me. I noticed that the elves had all cleared off, returning to their work and ignoring us, just as they had earlier while I had been eating my cookies. "See you, Malfoy," I told him, leaving the abandoned ice pack on the floor and walking around him. "I'll have to hex you next time we meet, I guess I did promise..." I added with a smirk before opening the door and walking out, closing the door behind me. What I didn't know was that as soon as I closed the door, he muttered "You already have,".

A/N gosh this is so awful haha. I kind of like it, because I'm tired of Malfoy always being the player so I decided to switch up the roles...haha. I aplogise if you think Ginny comes off as a whore, I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I guess it kind of just did haha. Anyway, please read and review. This is a one-shot, but I suppose if I get another idea I could always update it....but I probably won't haha.

Sorry about the mistakes I may have made, please forgive me haha.

Reviews would most certaintly be appreciated :)

If you read this author's note review me the secret code word..or phrase whatever haha :  
The-boy-who-just-won't-die

haha okayy i think thats about it....lolz.


End file.
